gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Phoung Huynh
Huynh Tien Hoa Phoung (Phoung Tien Hoa Huynh is the Westernized version) is a student who enrolled for Gakuen Hetalia in 2013. She is currently in the Asian House in China's division. Personalily and Interests Phoung (meaning Phoenix in Vietnamese) is a quiet and shy girl. She seems like the quite type at first glance, but once one hears the tone of her sometimes snappish voice, they might fear her. She usually covers up her shyness with agressiveness and is hostile when one first meets her. She will gradually opens up, but it might take years for one to become friends with her. She has a tendincy to call others "idiot" or even worse depending on how much they infuriated her. She also has a short temper. Phoung is also very smart in most things, but her scarcasm and wit sometimes leads her to become a smart-alec, which irritates others. She also has a tendency to slap others (mostly Ira if you look in the RPs). Phoung likes quite activities such as reading, writing, drawing, and practicing her violin alone. She feels uncomfortable in crowded places and doesn't like talking very much. She cannot tolerate many students at the school, but she has to learn to deal with them. She also has a cat that resembles a tiger named Seo Den. Backround and Family Phoung was born in Saigon, Vietnam on January 15, 1998. She was fairly happy, but quiet and couldn't make any friends. She had an older brother who died from an illness when she was 3. Then, her parents died from the same illness when she was 8, leaving her on her own. Neighbors told the authorities and she was sent to an orphanage in the capital city, Hanoi. Because of the event, she became cold, distant and somewhat hostile and aggressive, afraid of losing someone close again. Unfortunately, with the inability to make friends and her quietness, she was often teased, along with Seo Den, whom she met in an ally while trying to run away. Phoung tried running away many times because of the teasing and she doesn't feel like she belongs with other people, but was always caught. Instead of playing with others, she usually stayed in a corner and studied or played her violin, which that, the phoenix necklace, and the hair clip are the only belongings she was able to bring and remember of her old life. When she was 15, the orphanage found out about Gakuen Hetalia and some councilors came and gave the children, ages 12 to 18, tests. Phoung was the only one who passed and she was accepted into the school. She never made any friends (save for Seo Den and a few teachers), but she is hard working, goal orientated, tough, and a talented musician and artist. She dislikes being with a lot of people (except for a classroom) because of her shyness. Phoung's father, Huynh Van Quang Bao, was a doctor. He valued education and sent Phoung to prestegious schools, hired tutors, and taught her himself. She became hard working after that. Like her father, Phoung's mother, Nguyen Ngoc Bich Yen, also valued education. She stayed at home and taught her as well. Phoung also had a brother, but he died. She called him by his first name, Thinh. Orphanage Life Phoung disliked the orphanage. When she was there, she read from the many books there and was many times discouraged form the others. Most of the boys said that she shouldn't read because only men can do jobs, while the girls agreed. All of the kids there made her mad so she kept to herself most of the time. She attempted to run away too, but was always caught. When she was 10, she tried running away again and spotted a sick kitten with orange fur and black stripes. That kitten became known as Seo Den. School Life When she was accepted into GH, she was somewhat happy to leave the orphanage. There, on the first day, she met another Vietnamese girl named Thanh, Rose, Ira, Adam, and Aloisia. She didn't get along with them at all and slapped Ira, causing more chaos for her. She never really made any friends (or got along with anybody for that matter), even when she met more students. Talents/Abilities Art: '''One of the activites Phoung likes to do. She is a decent artist and usually carries a sketchbook. '''Fashion: '''Her secret passion. She really loves to design outfits (and currently, making some for the GH students) '''Cooking: '''She'll usually cook something for the other students with her (mainly to avoid conversation). She was taught a few things from her mother and then after reading many cooking technique books, she began practicing and is getting better every time. '''Music: '''She does love to play her violin, but it's still a bit rusty. Relationships with the Students '''Rose - '''One of the only students whom Phoung can take seriously. Both are quiet but Phoung seems to start trusting her. Seo Den also seems to like her. '''Ira - '''At first, Phoung couldn't stand him, calling him an "idiot" or slapping him. Now, she seems to like him, or even fond of him. She doesn't admit it though and she still calls him an idiot regularly. '''Thanh - One of the students that she can't like. She easily gets annoyed with her, but both seem to somewhat get along, especially since they're both Vietnamese. '''Aloisia - '''Okay, someone shout "b*tch please!" Phoung hates her and Aloisia hates Phoung back. '''Adam - '''Phoung is usually annoyed with him. He's too loud and obnoxious. '''Patty - '''She can't hate her......but she can't seem to like her either........ '''Elliot - '''So far, he's okay, but she seems uncomfotable with his relationship with Daniel. '''Daniel - '''She hasn't talked to him very much...... but she seems to tolerate him. AUs Super Power: Phoung can manipulate the bodies of others, which saved Rose on many occasions Avatar: Phoung is a fire bender and she lives on the streets. Her parents were killed by equalists. Animal Crossing: Part human, part cat, Phoung is sly like a cat, but she dislikes water. Very much. Medieval: Also living on the streets, Phoung is known as a "witch" for her knowlege of healing herbs. She is much nicer in this AU, not yelling and having a quite voice, though she is emotionless. Trivia *Phoung's cat, Seo Den, recived his name by the kids at the orphanage, Seo, meaning scar, and Den, meaning black. *Phoung really enjoys fashion designing and sewing her designs, but doesn't like to admit it. *She sometimes curses, but only when she's extremely angry. *She cannot swim despite being Vietnamese. *She has a soft side for this one GH student........